neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Wand-Lighting Charm
The Wand-Lighting Charm (Lumos) is a charm that illuminates the tip of the caster's wand, allowing the caster to see in the dark. The counter-charm for the spell is the Wand-Extinguishing Charm (Nox), which is used to extinguish the light from the caster's wand. History Despite its apparent simplicity, the Wand-Lighting Charm was not invented until the 18th century. It was first used publicly by its inventor, Levina Monkstanley in the Ministry of Magic in 1772 — to the astonishment of her colleagues — to help her look for a fallen quill in a dusty corner. - see this video However, Garvin Lügner (a German wizard) claimed to have been the one who invented the spell, while he was developing his Instant Darkness Powder. It later transpired that Lügner had been lying about the invention of the charm and that his Instant Darkness Powder did not do too much more than slightly dim the lights. This spell is taught in first year Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is detailed in The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, another unidentified spellbook and the Book of Spells. This spell is also used frequently as Hogwarts student skulk about the castle or the Forbidden Forest, often during the night-time or in dark places. Effects One of the simplest yet most useful light-creation spells, the Wand-Lighting Charm's principal usage is to create a light at the tip of the wand in order to see in the dark. This light is fairly warm, and risks igniting flammable things,Given that Alastor Moody burned some parchment with this, it had at least some heat to it. including the caster's wand if they are careless. Wandlight is also able to repel ghosts and other spectral foes such as Gytrashes, from which they will flee.The Harry Potter video games'' In addition, the Wand-Lighting Charm is able to illuminate and reveal magically hidden architecture such as doorways. Known uses Know practitioners {| class="wikitable" border="1" width="100%" 600full-Albus-Dumbledore-the-prisoner-of-azkaban-photo.jpg|Albus Dumbledore AWeasley1.jpg|Arthur Weasley Normal HP shoot 1 001.jpg|Cedric Diggory PromoHP7 Harry Potter.jpg|Harry PotterHarry Potter (book series)Harry Potter (film series) Hermionedhface.jpg|Hermione Granger Mcgonagall.jpg|Minerva McGonagall DH promo headshot Nymphadora Tonks.jpg|Nymphadora Tonks Profileflit.jpg|Filius Flitwick Квиррелл.png|Quirinus Quirrell Severus Snape.jpg|Severus Snape Ginny Weasley.jpg|Ginevra Weasley Newton Scamander.jpeg|Newton Scamander Tina - crimes of grindelwald.jpg|Porpentina Goldstein Ron Weasley.jpg|Ronald Weasley JacobSiblingGeneric.png|Jacob's sibling *Levina Monkstanley Etymology The incantation Lumos is derived from the Latin lumen, meaning "light". Behind the scenes *This is the only spell whose hand motion stayed the same between and Wonderbook. *It is possible this charm was not affected by The Trace, perhaps because of its simplicity or because it resembled torch light so closely. *When the spell was used in The Cave, the illuminated area was less-than-expected, as the darkness within seemed to be denser than normal. *If one listens closely in the third and the sixth films, one can hear a very soft humming sound. *In the films and video games, there were three variations of this spell. *On any Android phone (on Lollipop or better), if a user types Lumos in the search bar on the Google app, the torch will turn on. Respectively, Nox turns it off. *A charity founded by J. K. Rowling is named after this spell. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Encantamiento para Encender Varitas fr:Sortilège d'Allumage de baguette fi:Valois ru:Световые чары pl:Czar oświetlający różdżkę pt-br:Feitiço de Iluminação de Varinha Category:Charms Category:Defence Against the Dark Arts Category:Light-based magic Category:Spells with a light Category:Spells with Incantations of Latin Origin